Conventional antenna technologies including slot antennas, patch antennas, and dielectric loaded cavity radiators are often employed for antenna applications (e.g., millimeter-wave antenna applications, etc.). However, such technologies have had some drawbacks, some of which may be noted with reference to the various embodiments described herein below.